


He Left A Boy And Came Back A Man

by IncestWriter163



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncestWriter163/pseuds/IncestWriter163
Summary: I love reading some of the incest stories on here and found so many good ones but not of Björn and Lagertha. I think given certain circumstances they would’ve made a great little couple so this is just something that popped into my head.This will not be following the storyline of Vikings fully but instead be like an AU of them together. I hope you enjoy and please leave criticism. Good or bad. Help me improve my writing or maybe give me ideas as to where you want this story to go.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was a child Björn cling to his mother’s side. To say he was a mama’s boy was an understatement and although he wanted to be like his father and raid and fight with him, he was never able to stand up against his mother like he could with his father. He questioned certain things his father did just like Ragnar questioned the Gods. The one thing he could’ve said he hated the most was the fact that he slept with that Gods awful princess Aslaug. He couldn’t understand why father would chose her over mother. It would do well to note that he had no feelings for his mother as he was still but a little pig and couldn’t fully understand such concepts and emotions but he knew his mother’s worth. He knew what his father did was wrong and he did not regret telling Lagertha the minute he saw her again when they arrived from that faraway land. He also knew that although his father loved him, Ragnar had a certain amount of hatred for the boys loose tongue. Björn could not care either. 

When it came to it, and Lagertha decided to leave Ragnar, Björn was faced with a difficult decision to make. Stay with his mother, or stay with his father and become famous. The look on his mother’s face as she said goodbye and that last kiss and embrace would make any boy or man well up with guilt for abandoning her. After Gyda passed.. Lagertha relied on Ragnar for comfort and happiness.. but all that was shattered at the arrival of the pregnant princess. And who would’ve blamed her for feeling such a way? After his father heard the news and rode after her, björn knew what he had to do and hauled ass behind his father. He had to choose his mother.. he had to.. There she was, the woman that birth him, nursed him, and raised him properly had tear stained eyes having lost her whole family. He hadn’t the heart and quickly hopped up with his mother. Leaving his father wasnt easy either.. it tore him from himself, but to leave his mother completely would’ve been the biggest mistake of his life. 

Time had passed, his mother married to an Earl named Sigvard who took them in and sheltered them.. but he was an even worse monster than Ragnar. Sigvard was a jealous man because Lagertha refused to damper Ragnar reputation and often got drunk, beating Lagertha as if she was some slave and insulted Björn Infront of everyone. He tried to be domineering.. but he was an insecure man with a small package. On one particular night, Björn was walking to his room when he heard his mother and Sigvard fighting. It was much much more severe than other times and managed to make him draw his blade to possibly charge into the room and kill the disgusting Earl. Then his mother opened the door, sweaty, clothes torn and tattered. He took his time eyeing her up and down which only made his blood boil with rage but Lagertha was a quick thinker and demanded he put it away deeming herself to be fine. When he finally nodded and was about to leave, she pulled him down to her level and pressed her moist soft lips against his cheek to thank him. 

That was it. He has been watching his mother for a while now.. but that sweet kiss was what solidified it in his mind and heart that he wanted her.  
He wasn’t a boy anymore.. his mother taught him a lot of things.. especially what a woman should be like when he decides to choose one. This wasn’t hypocritical at all coming from the fierce shieldmaiden. She lived and breathed exactly what she told her son. SHE was the perfect woman.. sweet, kind, strong and independent, some one who would rule with and be just... Lagertha has set the bar so high for Björn that other woman... wasn’t exactly tickling his fancy. He sat down on his bed after retiring to his room for the night and remembered how his mother looked.. the torn clothes.. revealed a pair of beautiful breasts. Her skin had a beauty glow.. her chest rising up and down and her voice... she was perfect.. she was just so..Fuckable. He laid on his bed.. pulled down his pants and started his nightly masturbtiom session and ofcourse... the only person capable of giving him  
Such a glorious hard on was none other than his mother.


	2. Taking a chance

Björn’s hand gripped his shaft with a gentle touch and slowly he moved up and down stroking his meat. Just this soft gentle touch was enough To make his eyes close, and soon, the image of his naked mother appeared in his mind. His cock throbbed in anticipation of the eventual climax later on in the night as he touched himself. He pictured his mother’s lips against his, her moans in his ears.. and her fingers dragging along his soft skin. Moans softly filled up the void of silence present within the room as he moved his hips using his hand as a make shift pussy mimicking the action of him thrusting into her. The sensations he experienced was mind blowing.. they mostly were when he envisioned her and.. he mostly had thoughts of her. His breath hitched as he felt himself getting closer, his hips off the bed now as he tried to reach his orgasm. Only until the very end did he let out a loud moan that he just couldn’t help and soon thick streams of his cum pumped out and landed on his strong midsection. Moments had passed since he had caught his breath still with his baby batter on his body before he reached to the foot of the bed and grabbed a small cloth to wipe himself clean. 

The next morning he would meet his mother in the halls where he would have breakfast with her and Earl Sigvard but to his surprise.. he wasn’t there. A chaste kiss was placed upon the woman’s head before he took a seat next to her and looked at the prepared plate Infront of him.   
“Where is Sigvard?” 

“Earl. Earl Sigvard Björn, don’t make it worse than it has to be.” His mother said with a slightly annoyed look. 

“I thought he was my step father.” Björn said with sarcasm before shaking his head. He seemed to be playing with his food rather than eating. Sigvard already refused to let him test himself in the Forrest and he didn’t wanted to be far away from his mother either given the Earl’s nature.   
He dropped his utensil and looked at his mother before speaking, “mother ive missed you... we have not spent more than an hour together since you married him.. let’s go to the Forrest, let’s just go out into the Wild like we did back at the farm.” 

Lagertha looked at him and nodded with a small smile. “It’s true.. and after last night I could use some fresh a—“

“Perfect! We can go now.” Björn shot up from his seat which warranted his mother to question his timing but all he did was take her hand in his and walked straight out the door and directly to the Forrest. 

A happier and impatient Björn tugged his mother along but his energy was so pure and cheerful that Lagertha could not fight the laughter erupting from her stomach. Lagertha did this thing when he was a boy where she would pop out from behind trees and playfully attack him almost as if it was just a little test and now that he was bigger, Björn took up that initiative and did the same thing to her. The approached a river stream that was gradually getting stronger and stronger and continued this game reminiscing about the times before them. A misstep Led the big log of a man tumbled backwards and grabbed the first thing he could’ve taken balance from and it was unfortunately his smaller mother. He hit the ground with a loud THUD but his mother had soft landing falling on top of him. When they both realized what had happen... they froze.. unsure of what to do and how embarassing this predicament was. Their gazes locked with one another spoke volumes of the clear tensions between them.. björn was the first to move, leaning up to the older female and boldly pressed his lips against hers for a moment and gave he a good long kiss. As if protesting to be apart, their lips smacked together as they slowly pulled away and looked at eachother. The tension was building but Björn could not read his mother’s emotion or thoughts and silently looked at her as he waited for an answer or sign.


End file.
